mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Falk
Peter Falk is the protagonist of the Western front in the game Medal of Honor: Three Fronts. Appearance Peter is of medium height, relatively stocky body, short blond hair and brown eyes. During the battles in Wegel, he has a large scar under his left eye. Scar in Bastogne is gone, probably healed. Personality At the beginning of the story, Peter is quiet and not very talkative. However, as the story progresses, his character changes to a more talkative one. Thus, starting with Bastogne, he is already actively talking to soldiers during the battle (although this may be the consequences of promotion to rank). Biography Before the game events He was born on March 22, 1922 in Tulsa, Oklahoma to a railroad worker. In addition to him in the family was an older brother named George, who became a role model for him. Unfortunately, George died in a gangland shootout in 1935, which greatly affected Peter. All his youth he believed that he would live in pleasure and " went with the flow." Only after entering the University did he make plans for life. After the attack on pearl Harbor, Peter tried to stay away from volunteering and used his University studies as an argument not to go to war. However, he was pressured by the departure of many friends to the war. In 1943, he could not sit idly by and left as a volunteer, leaving his studies at the University. In boot camp, he met Jay Preston, Sanders, and Groves. Battle of Normandy During the landing on 6 June 1944, he parachuted directly into the rear of the Germans. Despite this, he managed to meet with the Americans, among whom were his friends from the training camp: Preston, Sanders and Groves. During that day, he participated in the capture of the city, and then met the Rangers landed on the coast. In the next few days he fought in the battle of Carentan and Bopt. Operation: Market Garden Peter and his group were among the first to land in Holland on 17 September 1944. Entering one of the towns, his team asked for help from the civilian population, when suddenly the town was attacked by the Germans. Peter and the others fought off the attack on the town. After more Americans arrived in Holland, Peter and the team took the fight to the next town. On September 22, his team took heavy fighting in the streets of Weghel. After the capture of the city, Peter Falk was promoted to corporal for his distinctive success. Battle of Bulge On December 19, 1944, Corporal Peter Falk and the others participated in the repulse of the German attack on Bastogne. The Americans won, but for Peter was a mental blow to the death of Raid and Sanders. In the days that followed, he was on patrol. December 27 participated in the lifting of the blockade of Bastogne. On January 15 1945, he participated in the battle of Noville, which was his last major battle. Peter Falk won the fight, but he was saved at the cost of Jay Preston's life, which caused him to fall morally. After the war After receiving many awards, Peter Falk considered continuing his military career, but still retired. Returning to Tulsa, Peter continued his studies at the University. After that, he got a job in the field of communications, where he became a highly qualified specialist. He was a respected specialist who visited various cities in America to provide technical assistance. In February 1947, Peter Falk married his University love Chloe Aldridge.On June 6, 1948, his daughter Marie was born, and on December 16, 1951, his son Johnny was born. In September 1954, a tragedy occurred in the family-Peter's wife Chloe fell ill with a serious illness, the treatment of which was unknown. The hospital was too expensive for the family's budget. Remembering his brother George, as well as Sanders and Jay Preston, Peter thought: "Why does fate always take away my most precious things?". Finding himself in a desperate situation, Peter turned to the mafia, from which he borrowed money to serve Chloe in the hospital. After a time, the mafia demanded from Peter to repay the debt, but he could not pay the debt in full and asked to postpone the return of the debt. Despite the fact that the mafia agreed to this, for unknown reasons, the mafia later changed its mind. The payment for the debt was Chloe's life, but Peter didn't know that. Assassins were dispatched. One day, two murderers, one of whom was armed with a silenced pistol, made their way into Chloe's room through a window. But they did not know that near the chamber was almost constantly Peter, who heard strange sounds from the chamber. Peter attacked the murderers with a knife and began to fight. During it, Peter fatally wounded the two, but was shot 5 times. The killers died as soon as the doctors arrived. Wounded Peter Falk doctors tried to save , but unfortunately they did not have time. On this day, October 13, 1954, Peter Falk died of bleeding. The mafia accepted Peter's death instead of Chloe's, so they didn't send any new killers. Chloe was subsequently cured. Peter Falk was buried with all the awards. A memorial plaque was placed on his grave, stating that he had performed heroic deeds in the war and after, pointing to the incident on October 13, 1954. Relationships Sergeant Jay Preston Sergeant Jay Preston was probably the best friend throughout the story. Preston had a psychological impact on Peter, which changed his Outlook on life and made him more sociable. Peter also respects Preston as a fighter, given that he has combat experience. Preston sacrificed his life to save Peter Falk, which caused him to fall morally, but vowed to avenge him. Apparently Peter grieved for Jay Preston's death even after the war. Private Sanders Throughout history, Peter did not take Sanders seriously. Peter was often the target of his jokes. Despite this, Sanders maintained a friendship with Peter. In the aftermath, Sanders saved Peter and Powell from a sniper at the cost of his life. Private Groves Groves was a good friend of Peter's. The two had a common interest in movies and comics. They often argued which superhero could be stronger (while Peter was for Batman, Groves was for Superman). Given Peter's constant military success, groves considered him a role model along with Jay Preston. It is not known whether they communicated after the war and whether Groves knows the sad fate of Peter. Captain Tate Captain Tate respected Peter Falk's bravery, stamina, and savvy, and considered him a worthy successor to Jay Preston. For his part, Peter Falk saw in Tate a man who could not fail. Lieutenant Raid They became friends on June 16, 1944 at the captured airfield. Their relationship is not much revealed, but apparently Peter was saddened by his death. Lieutenant Powell They became friends on June 16, 1944 at the captured airfield. Their relationship is not much revealed. Peter had saved Powell from death, for which he was immensely grateful. Germans Peter does not consider all Germans bad and considers most of them hostages of the situation.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists